


Comfort

by Slashaddict96



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: When Antonio had another sleepless night due to nightmares of his childhood past hank talks him through it





	Comfort

Antonio is sitting on the couch drinking a beer another sleepless night due to nightmares of his childhood keep coming back

This wasn't the first time he had these dreams he's had them on and off his whole life ever since the abuse started when he was just thirteen years old Antonio's mom worked all the time night and day so she had hired a man named Alexander no older than twenty two to babysit him and little gabby even though Antonio insisted that he was old enough to take care of himself and gabby

The man seemed nice at first Antonio even started to see him as a cool older brother but that all changed when one night Antonio had fallen asleep on the couch while watching tv

Alex had stood over him he then placed his hand over Antonio's mouth leaving him to wake up right away

His heart was pounding as fear washed over him

Don't move or try to push me away and don't even think about telling your mother what is about to happen to you or i will make sure that you never see your family again says Alex whispering in an angry tone

Antonio nodded with a tear rolling down his eye

End of flashback

Antonio was never the same after that a guy who thought was his friend and his brother had..Touched him inappropriately he wipes the tears from his eyes wishing someone would help him through these nightmares he didn't believe in therapy so he always kept his problems inside or if the problems weren't that serious he would talk it out with hank who he was now living with while going through a divorce

You okay? Asked hank startling Antonio

I um I thought you were asleep? Asked Antonio staring down at the floor

I had to use the bathroom and I saw the glow from the tv when I remembered turning it off so what's up? Asked hank sitting next to his younger friend

Soon enough Antonio had tears streaming down his face he usually hated hank seeing him cry but now he doesn't really care

Hank then wrapped his arms around him trying to calm him down

There there baby what's going on? Asked hank in a soft tone

I can't stop having these..these nightmares of my childhood past and i don't know what to do anymore shouts Antonio crying into hank's shoulder

Aww Tony why didn't you tell me before?

I didn't want to bother you you already let me stay here and do what I want with no charge I didn't want to be a burden says Antonio looking up at hank with tears in his eyes

Hank then places a kiss to Antonio's forehead

You listen to me you are a kind hearted man who puts other people first sure you can be a pain in the ass sometimes but you are not a burden now why don't you come sleep in my bed tonight and we can talk this all out in the morning asks hank rubbing Antonio's wet cheek

Okay says Antonio following hank to his bedroom before they went in Antonio placed a gentle kiss on hank's lips leaving him to smile a little as he followed the younger man into his room

The end

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie but a goodie from my ff.net


End file.
